harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gemino Curse
Caps Isn't "Gemino and Flagrante Curses" capitalised in the book? I don't have a copy of Deathly Hallows that I can check at the moment, but all its mentions on the Internet have it capitalised just like every other spell. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) It was seth. It's that JSquish has been changing names of pages. Doubling Charm Are we sure that this Gemino Curse is the Doubling Charm and not Geminio? I think it's more likely that Geminio is the Doubling Charm, but not having Wonderbook myself I cannot verify. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 15:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :It's referred to as the Gemino Curse in the game. I went back and checked just to make sure the notes I'd taken when playing the first time around weren't in error (I also played with subtitles, so I know I wasn't mishearing Geminio). I imagine that the reference to items multiplying indefinitely was a deliberate nod to the Lestrange Vault incident. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:48, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. So now I wonder whether they're actually the same... a few years ago some people suggested it, before this came up. First off, their names are almost too similar... Gemino is Geminio without the 'i'. Second, the fact that this is called the Duplicating Charm, and the Geminio page says it's a charm. Thirdly, because both the Geminio and Gemino spells are introduced in the seventh book. So, whaddaya think? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 17:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Geminio is an incantation that appears in DH. The incantation for the Doubling Charm/Gemino Curse isn't given in DH or Wonderbook. Thus, it's reasonable to conclude Geminio is the incantation for the Doubling Charm/Gemino Curse, but since we don't have proof to confirm such a connection, it remains speculation. Also, I suppose whether this spell is considered a charm or a curse depends on how it is used. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 17:22, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Not to be rude, but isn't speculation allowed if there's proof to support it? Meaning that if we wait, say, three days and then merge them, with a notes/references thing providing our reasoning then it'd be alright. After all, that's what happened with the Smokescreen Spell, and which should probably have happened with the Severing Charm seeing how there's no exclusive proof to say it's the same but we assumed so because there's only so many spells to cut something. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 17:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) : Same as Geminio? Are we sure that this is the same spell that was used by Hermione to create a duplicate of Slytherin's Locket (which isn't even mentioned in the article)? Hermione's Geminio ''a single copy of the object; the Gemino curse of the Lestrange vault caused the object to multiply repeatedly when touched. Does anyone think we should have two separate articles, one for ''Geminio and one for the Gemino Curse? 23:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Please see the above discussion. Wonderbook: Book of Spells gives us enough information that we can safely conclude that they are the same spell. You are correct, though, about Hermione's use of it on Salazar Slytherin's locket being exempt from the article; the information must have been lost when the articles were merged. I would rectify this, but I'm unfortunately away from my books right now. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Why is this a Curse and not a normal Charm? ~Darth Jabez On creatures Would this spell work on living, organic things? Because in Deathly Hallows,Hermione does imply you can use this spell to increase the amount of food you have, and most food is organic. So would the Doubling Charm work on living creatures as well? TheTARDISLegilimens (talk) 18:54, October 28, 2017 (UTC) : Possibly — though perhaps it would be able to copy the organic material but not the 'spark of life', and thus only create corpses. Regardless, I am of the opinion that if it's possible then it's almost certainly harder than with inanimate object, much like with Transfiguration. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 18:07, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Replicate Magical Properties "It is also unknown as to whether or not the Gemino Curse can duplicate living or sentient beings, or if it is able to replicate an object's magical properties." This seems untrue. In Deathly Hallows, all the contents of the Lestrange vault multiply and the Flagrante curse on the original objects was also present on the copies. Change or not? MindForged (talk) 16:22, September 27, 2018 (UTC)